


all i want is a little quiet

by Pericardiaca



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Sex, Cabin Fic, Finnish nature, Fluff, Getting Together, Humour, M/M, Romance, Sauna, Sex Jokes, brocedes visit, but theyre still f1 drivers, kimi hates rats, neighbour shenenigans, they're the side pairing they come to eat and make sex jokes at valtteri's, turbo loves rats, val and kimi are neighbours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/pseuds/Pericardiaca
Summary: Kimi rented a cabin in the middle of the Finnish nature during summer break - he just wants to relax in peace. But then there's his very annoying neighbour, for instance. And when brocedes suddenly show up Kimi's peaceful holiday is over for good...





	all i want is a little quiet

**Author's Note:**

> ello!   
> This was supposed to be short Kimi/Val hate sex. It somehow turned into a 10k getting together fic. Whoops???   
> Please, please leave me a comment, I'm actually begging you! I've been kinda discouraged from writing lately and it would mean so much to me if you'd take the time to tell me what you think. I'm open for criticism as well, btw!   
> I hope there's not too many typos in here, I didn't get around to edit it properly, I'll do that at some point tho. I just had to get this fic out there before I sit on it for too long and start hating it, lol.   
> Have fun reading!! <3   
> Love   
> Sam xo

Kimi sighed when he finally sat down on the garden swing. He'd unpacked everything and was now ready to enjoy the summer break in the tiny cabin he'd rented. It was right next to a lake with a little landing stage and a tiny rowing boat and the best part was that there was no one else anywhere close to Kimi. Well, there was another cabin behind a gigantic overhanging hedge but there didn't seem to be any inhabitants which suited Kimi perfectly fine. 

It was a half hour trip to the next town and he was surrounded by nothing but Finnish nature, the low sitting sun and a peaceful summer afternoon. He closed his eyes and opened the can of beer he'd grabbed from the stocked fridge. It was perfect. 

When Kimi opened his eyes again he realised he must have fallen asleep because it had gotten considerably colder and even a little darker even though the Finnish midnight sun painted the sky in a beautiful mix of pink and dark blue. The cold wasn't what had woken him, though. 

The loud noise was. 

Kimi cursed loudly. "Shut up!", he shouted without thinking in the direction of the noise. Apparently he did have a neighbour and said neighbour was having a party. At least it sounded like it from the loud voices he could hear, intercepted with music. 

There was no reaction. Of course not. Because the one time Kimi wanted to be alone and without another human soul anywhere close to him was of course the time fate chose to bless him with the most annoying neighbour ever.

With a groan Kimi stood up and stretched his arms over his head. Maybe it wasn't too bad he had woken up. And maybe the noise would stop soon. He could try to crawl into the soft bed in his cabin and just ignore his neighbour, right? 

Well, two hours later it became clear that this was definitely not an option. Even with his head under the pillow and the blanket pulled over him Kimi could still hear whatever party his neighbour going on. Kimi was pretty sure it must be some kind of open movie night because a shooting had scared him enough that he'd almost fallen out of bed at one point. 

Enough was enough. Kimi had tried to be nice and put up with it. But he was going to stay here for almost a month and he had no desire to spend the entire time trying to blend out the noise. So he got out of bed, pulling a sweater over his naked torso and marched in boxershorts and flip flops over to the hedge. "Hey!!", he shouted, peering through a hole in the hedge. All he saw was the backside of a gigantic screen with flickering lights. "Hello, neighbour!!!"

Kimi growled and walked around the hedge. "NEIGHBOUR!", he yelled at the top of his lungs and finally, finally, there was a reaction. The noise stopped. 

"Hello?", someone shouted back in Finnish. At least he didn't have to deal with a tourist then.   
"Your movie is way too loud!! Turn it down!!", Kimi yelled back. He was almost leaning over the fence, peering into the darkness of his neighbour's garden but he couldn't see a thing.   
"Sorry, I didn't know there was someone else around!" 

Kimi snorted. There was probably not even a single animal left in the woods around the lake considering the noise. 

"Well, turn it off, would you? Some people like the quiet!", he replied, still annoyed. 

For a moment it was quiet. "I already apologized. Maybe you should cut your fucking hedge instead of yelling at me in the middle of the night!" 

Irritated, Kimi blinked. "I'm not the owner, I don't give a fuck about this hedge!" 

"Great", the neighbour gave back. He had a male voice, but he still hadn't showed up. "Then fuck off please, I'll turn the volume down. I still want to finish watching the last Mission Impossible without you annoying me." 

Rude. Kimi huffed and turned around, shuffling back into his cabin and into his bed without so much as saying good bye to his neighbour. 

#

The next morning, Kimi found a bottle of vodka and an apology little note in front of his porch. There was even a frankly horrifying attempt at a smiley on the note and it was signed by "your noisy neighbour". Kimi snorted and put both in his kitchen before he turned around and went for his morning run. He'd managed to make it around the lake quicker than he anticipated so he did some quick exercises on his lawn as well. Nothing fancy, just some push ups and sit ups until he felt he was sufficiently drenched in sweat and turned back to the lake for a little swim. 

When Kimi came back, he was still dripping wet, his sportswear bunched up in his hands. All he wanted was a nice hot shower and a nice lunch but what he found instead was a dead mouse.   
Or, considering its size, it was probably a dead rat. 

It was right in front of his door. 

"Oh my god!", Kimi screeched and almost fell off the patio. 

Horrified, he stared at the dead animal until he heard a soft "Meow" from his left. There, on the barrister of his patio sat the fattest cat Kimi had ever seen. It was crème white with orange spots all over its body and fluffier than anything Kimi had ever touched in his life. 

The only good thing about this was that the dead rat was probably courtesy of the cat and not due to a sudden rat infestation. "You fuck", Kimi said eloquently to the cat and pointed at the rat. "Clean that up. Bring that to your owner, you arsehole, and not to me." 

The cat swished its tail up and down a few times, meowed again and then jumped from the patio, marching to the hedge and slipping through a cat-sized hole over to Kimi's stupid neighbour. 

"Of course he has an annoying cat as well", Kimi grumbled, going to pick up a stick and poking at the rat until it fell off his patio. He'd deal with it after a shower and lunch and with clothes. And maybe after a good swig from that vodka bottle. 

In the end, Kimi didn't go for that vodka but an ice cream. Ice cream solved problems, vodka created them. And he had just thrown the dead rat over the hedge to his neighbour using a broom and a shovel from the small garage that was attached to his cabin, so he definitely deserved the ice cream. Sucking on his popsicle, Kimi was very content with the world and sat down on the garden swing.   
"Excuse me, did you just throw a rat over here?!", his neighbour's voice suddenly asked through the hedge. 

Kimi rolled his eyes. Of course the peace wouldn't last. "Yeah I did – I'm guessing it was your cat that left it in front of my porch, so I wanted to return it to its owner." 

"My cat?! Turbo would never!" The mysterious neighbour sounded seriously aggravated – and who the fuck named their cat 'Turbo'? 

"Well, some fluffy fat white-orange cat was right next to the crime scene, I'm afraid", Kimi replied annoyed. 

"That's slander! I can't believe this!" And with that the rat came flying back over the hedge.   
"What the fuck!", Kimi yelled. "Are you fucking stupid?" 

"Stop screaming and put it into your dumpster", his neighbour said in a bored voice and after some rustling, he was gone. 

"Fucking idiot", Kimi cursed quietly and went to get the shovel again. For a second he considered to be petty and to throw it back, but he didn't want to get into another argument. Talking to people had not been on his list of relaxing things to do during the summer holidays. He manoeuvred the rat into a plastic bag and threw it into his trash can, not wanting to risk any smell to escape since he wasn't sure when the rubbish would be picked up out here. 

He murmured another few curses under his breath before he settled back into his garden swing, but somehow the right mood to laze around was gone. Kimi went to grab an orange juice and decided to go row the boat to the other side of the lake. He had seen a nice rock on his morning run at the shore, maybe he could climb on that thing and have his peace there. 

#

The next few days had passed without incidents. Kimi started to train with the weights he brought like his physio had told him to and he went on a long hike. He took the jeep in the garage out for a spin and discovered that his neighbour was driving a Mercedes G-class. It looked like he got it right out of the factory. When he looked out of the window that morning, he saw another Mercedes – this time a AMG GT – racing down the narrow road. Kimi thought for a second that the driver must have some serious balls to take the corners like that. Looking back, this should've probably been a warning. 

Later, when Kimi was walking to the lake for a swim, he walked past the sauna. It belonged to his neighbour's property and Kimi was jealous, his own cabin only had an in-built sauna next to the shower. He'd already thought about maybe asking for permission to use it a few days ago, but never acted on it since the rat-incident was still too fresh in his memory.

Now, he could hear weird sounds coming out of the small building. Kimi frowned and stopped, looking at it and considering if he should knock and ask if they needed help. Whoever was in there was... moaning. 

It took him a few seconds but a distinct "Oh my god!" was enough of a hint that Kimi rolled his eyes and quickly walked to the lake, jumping into it in the hope that the splashing water would drown out the sounds. Since Kimi seemed to have all the luck in the world right now, it obviously didn't help.   
First, he tried to swim out far enough that he wouldn't be forced to listen to his neighbour fucking in his sauna anymore. This didn't work though, for some reason the air over the lake seemed to carry the sound even better. 

Upset, Kimi stomped out of the water and up to the sauna again. "Ey!", he yelled in Finnish. "Can you maybe turn it down a little?! Some people want to swim without having to listen to a goddamn porn soundtrack!" 

For a moment it was quiet, before he heard a voice speak in English. 

"What did he say?" 

"I don't know", a second guy replied in English. "I've told you how many times now that I don't speak Finnish?!" 

"I thought you understood it! When your dad speaks Finnish you understand it!", the first voice said.   
Someone grunted, and then the second person yelled at Kimi, who had been waiting patiently: "We don't speak Finnish, sorry!" 

Kimi hid his face in his hands. Whoever this was, couldn't be his neighbour since he spoke fluent Finnish. He didn't give a single fuck who exactly was perusing his neighbours sauna, though. "Just shut the fuck up, will you?", he gave back. "You're too loud." 

"Oh!", someone said, inside. "Yeah, we've been told this before. Toto even made Bose produce these noise-cancelling headphones because of it." 

"Will you stop rambling and please continue to fuck me? That guy out there can fuck off, I've never had sex in a sauna before." 

Kimi considered to launch himself to the moon and quickly walked back to his cabin, not listening to whatever these people were saying. Fuck swimming. Fuck saunas. Fuck his neighbour. Fuck Formula One for making them take the summer off. Fuck everything. 

#

In the evening, Kimi was reading a slightly disturbing thriller and sipping on a beer on his garden swing – the earlier incident distinctly removed from his memory – when he heard his neighbour's voice. 

"Hey, neighbour? Are you there?" 

"Hrmpf", Kimi replied. He wasn't in the mood for another argument. 

"I saw light on your patio and thought I'd try to warn you. I have some friends over and they're... party people. It'll probably be a little louder tonight. I'll try to make them restrain themselves but they're, ugh." There was a little pause. "They're spoiled little twats to be honest."

Kimi snorted. This explained who had been fucking in that sauna earlier. "So this is your considerate warning that I shouldn't yell at you because of the noise again?" 

"No, no", his neighbour hurried to say. "I wanted to invite you over! Nothing to complain about when you're right up at the source of the noise, right? I mean, in case you want to." 

"Eh", Kimi said. He wasn't too keen on partying with random people at the moment. He was getting too old for this anyway. "I'm here for the relaxing nature and not to party, so..." 

He hesitated for a moment. Maybe an entire month without actual human contact wasn't such a great idea after all. "But I'd be happy to join you. Thanks."

"Great! Come over at seven." With that, his mysterious neighbour disappeared again. 

Kimi sighed and wondered what he'd gotten himself into. But seven o'clock came and Kimi put on a light shirt and shorts that looked halfway presentable, grabbed a bottle of red wine from his kitchen and walked around the hedge. This time – without some kind of movie screen blocking the view into the garden – he could see a nice cabin that was maybe a little bigger than his. He could see a table on the patio next to a big grill and the door was open, but there was no one around. 

For a second, Kimi hesitated to just walk onto his neighbours property, but he had been invited after all. He opened the gate and walked over the lawn to the cabin. 

"Hello?", he called, first in Finnish, then in English. "Anyone here?" 

"Ah, that must be your weird neighbour", a voice said in English and something about the accent seemed so very familiar to Kimi. But before he could put a finger on it, his neighbour shouted: "Just come in! We're in the kitchen! Come in!" and Kimi complied. 

The second he stepped into the kitchen, he almost fell backwards out of it again. 

Valtteri Bottas. 

And not only that, Nico Rosberg and Lewis Hamilton too. That explained the non-Finnish people fucking in the sauna. Kimi wanted to die. 

"What the fuck", was the only thing he said. 

Lewis and Nico looked at him like they'd totally expected him to walk into the kitchen. Nico even waved at him. 

It was probably only thanks to his Finnish constitution and years of not reacting to anything at all that he didn't get the hysterics. He'd on purpose rented the loneliest cabin in Finland and who ended up there with him? Valtteri. And the Mercedes idiots. 

Kimi really hated his life right now. 

Just when he was considering to walk back out, Valtteri spluttered: "Kimi!" He stared at him like he was seeing a ghost. "What the hell are you doing here?!" 

"I'm your neighbour", Kimi said and pointed in the direction of his cabin. He felt so very wrong, but at least Nico and Lewis were looking at Valtteri like he was insane now. 

"Wait, why are you two so surprised to see each other?", Lewis asked confused. 

"I didn't- What – I didn't know my neighbour is Kimi", Valtteri said, still staring at Kimi like he wasn't sure he could trust his eyes. "What are the chances?" 

Nico frowned. "Okay but I thought you guys had talked?" 

"Well yeah but-" Valtteri shrugged, a little helpless. It was a little satisfying to see him so rattled. Especially since Kimi knew he face wasn't giving away that he had been feeling slightly panicked as well. Valtteri was right, what were the chances of running into your collegues somewhere in the solitude of a Finnish forest? 

"Well, now you know", Lewis said and clapped his hands. "Can we eat, then?" 

"I was already wondering what you were talking about when you went on about what we'd do if that weird neighbour of yours recognises us. I thought you meant there was someone else around", Nico added and clapped Valtteri's back. "I would've told you otherwise." 

Valtteri huffed. "Okay, but how do you two know that Kimi is my neighbour?! You've been here for, what, a few hours!"

Kimi leaned against the kitchen counter and crossed his arms when they all looked at him. 

"We met him when we went, uhm, saunaing", Lewis replied with a sweet smile. 

Kimi considered to interrupt him and tell Valtteri that they were fucking in his sauna, but the grill had started to smell delicious and Kimi really didn't want to risk getting thrown out. 

"I brought wine", he said instead to distract Valtteri who was looking rather suspicious considering the fact that Nico had started to blush furiously. Adorable. 

"Thank you! Let's go outside, then", Valtteri said and ushered them out of the kitchen. 

It took a few more minutes to get over the awkward, but thankfully neither Lewis nor Nico had any repercussions about filling the awkward silence. 

"Thanks for inviting us, Val", Lewis started as soon as they had food on their plates. Lewis had something vegan an vaguely weird looking. "Our road trip was great so far!" 

Kimi looked over to Val and raised his eyebrows in between two bites of his steak. "Oh, right", Nico chuckled and explained to Kimi: "We're road tripping through Finland while Lewis has time off! He almost dragged me to the US but then Val suggested we could stop by him while we were on it."   
Lewis shrugged. "There's more bears in the US." 

"Well, there's enough of them in Lapland and we are _not_ aiming to meet any bears, Lewis, for fucks sake." Nico shook his head with fond exasperation. 

"We don't have the right car for bear watching anyway", Lewis said and stole a bite of Nico's steak. Apparently it counted as vegan as long as it wasn't on his own plate. 

"Sorry, the guy from the factory kept bugging me if I'd taken the GT for a spin already", Nico gave back and tried to stop Lewis from eating more from his plate by shoving bread into his face. "And stop complaining, you love driving it." 

Lewis grinned up to Nico. "I do." He leaned forwards to give Nico a quick kiss and to steal another bite of steak off his plate. 

Kimi almost couldn't look at them, they were way too sweet. Valtteri seemed a little uncomfortable as well but he always gave off these awkward vibes, Kimi couldn't be too sure if it was because of the two idiots or not. He was friends with them, after all, so he was probably used to their antics. 

"Maybe try to eat without starting a food fight", Val finally commented when Lewis used a carrot to fight off Nico's fork while he was trying to get his steak back. 

"Sorry", Nico apologized a little embarrassed while Lewis shamelessly used the moment to eat Nico's steak. "He's the reason we can never go out for dinner." 

"Wow, excuse me?!", Lewis immediately complained with a pout. "I can behave when I want. I just like being a bad boy", he added and waggled his eyebrows in a seductive way in Nico's direction.   
Kimi almost spit his wine over the table. 

Valtteri just sighed. "Surprisingly, I think he can behave too. It's just when you're around that he reverts into an annoying child." 

"Wow", Lewis said and gave Val the finger. "You're always so nice to me, Val." 

Val rolled his eyes and coolly sipped his wine, winning a lot of sympathy points in his book. 

Nico just smacked Lewis' arm lightly. "We're guests here, be nice. You're scaring Kimi." 

Now everyone was looking at him. Uncomfortable, Kimi picked up a sausage with his fingers and shoved it into his mouth to prevent anyone from expecting an answer from him. 

It was only when he registered that Valtteri was staring at his lips and Nico's and Lewis' raised eyebrows that he realised he had literally eaten the entire sausage in one bite. 

Kimi didn't blush easily, he really didn't, but deepthroating a sausage was embarrassing enough that he could feel the heat rushing into his cheeks. 

He swallowed his bite, ignoring Lewis' chuckles and said to Valtteri: "You're drooling." With as much dignity as possible, he grabbed his wine glass and drained it while Valtteri quickly dabbed at his mouth and tried to look composed. 

Nico was looking from Valtteri to Kimi and back. "I think Lewis and I will go to bed. Had a long day, and we have a long drive ahead of us tomorrow as well." 

He poked his elbow into Lewis' ribs, who was still smirking at them. "Oh, yeah. We're nice enough to leave you to cleaning everything up." 

They got up and walked hand in hand over to the door. "See you guys in the morning!", Nico called over his shoulder before he whispered something into Lewis' ear and pushed him inside when he started to giggle. 

Kimi sat there for a moment, looking everywhere but at Valtteri. He could feel the gaze out of grey eyes on him; he'd never realised how intense Valtteri's eyes were. 

"So", he said and scratched his chin where a slight stubble was growing. He hadn't bothered shaving this morning. 

"So", Val repeated. "They're a little exhausting sometimes but..." He shrugged. 

"They're your friends", Kimi finished the sentence for him. 

Val nodded and smiled, when another awkward silence settled between them. After a few moments, Kimi rubbed his hands over his face. "Come on, I'll help you carrying this shit inside. It might rain tonight, don't want to let this turn into a mess, right?" 

Val shook his head. "You don't have to, you're my guest." 

"Oh no, it'll be much faster if I help. Now, come on, Val." Kimi got up and started to stack plates up, putting the left over food on one of them. He didn't even notice that he used Valtteri's nickname. "Come on, lazy arse!" 

Valtteri smiled, a warm smile that seemed to really light up his face. Kimi had never seen him smile like that before. He almost looked like an angel with his chubby cheeks and pronounced jawline.   
Before he could dwell on that for too long, Kimi went inside and put the stack of plates into the dishwasher. 

After they had cleaned up the table outside and the dishwasher was running, Kimi and Valtteri were standing in the kitchen and an awkward silence was settling again. 

"I'm sorry", Kimi said suddenly, startling Valtteri. He'd never claimed to be good at starting conversations. 

"For what?" Valtteri looked up, confused and a little worried. 

Kimi shrugged with one shoulder. "For being your neighbour. For being rude. For showing up and ruining your evening. You probably just invited me to be polite so... sorry." 

Valtteri immediately shook his head. "There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm glad you came. I just really didn't expect it to be... you." 

Frowning, Kimi tried to find something to say that didn't sound like he was wallowing in self-pity, but Valtteri corrected himself: "I thought it's just some random guy and we'd socialise for a bit, you know, Lewis and Nico can get a bit intense if there's... prolonged exposure." Valtteri took a step towards Kimi and put his hand on his shoulder. "But it was you, and I don't want to use you just as a buffer for Lewis' and Nico's happiness." 

Kimi blinked. "Thanks, I guess." He had no idea what Valtteri meant by that. 

Valtteri chuckled. "You don't have to have your guard up around us, you know? I know you're not too keen on socialising with the other drivers but..." 

"I don't mean to", Kimi said softly. "I was just as surprised as you to see you guys here. I really came to this cabin for some distance." 

Nodding, Valtteri smiled. "It's really nice here. Usually the other cabin is never rented out because the owner overprices it so much. The owner being me." 

Kimi snorted. "How did you not know it was me who rented it, then?" 

Valtteri yawned and made a dismissing hand gesture. "Finances and business stuff get managed. I probably didn't read the email telling me that it was gonna be rented out." 

"Well, now you know", Kimi replied. 

For a few more seconds they stood in the kitchen, silent, and looked at each other before Kimi sighed. "I'll go to bed now, I think." 

"Of course", Valtteri nodded. "Do you want to come over for breakfast tomorrow?" 

Kimi smiled and said playfully: "I thought you didn't just want to use me as a buffer for Nico and Lewis?" 

Valtteri grinned. "They're even worse when they just got up. Lewd jokes everywhere. You have to save me." 

That almost got a laugh out of Kimi. "Well, I guess I really have to come then." 

"Awsome", Valtteri beamed. He had that look on his face again, as if Kimi coming over for breakfast was the best thing he'd ever heard. "I'll see you around 9 then." 

"Okay. Sleep tight, Valtteri." With that, Kimi left Valtteri and his smile in the dark kitchen, trying not to feel excited for the next morning. 

#

The next morning started as usual with Kimi's morning run. He kept it shorter than usual and tried to make up for it by doubling his pace and when he stumbled under his shower with burning lungs he cursed the day he decided to be a formula one driver. He could chill on a fucking desk chair somewhere in the sun, but no, he was stuck with a sports routine that could kill a soldier somewhere in Finland with what felt like half the grid waiting to eat breakfast with him. 

"Crazy fucking life", Kimi said to his shower head. 

His shower head didn't reply. 

Glad about that, he got dressed and strolled over to Valtteri's patio. "Morning", he greeted Lewis who was currently inhaling a stack of pancakes that could rival the height of the Eiffel Tower. 

"Mon'n'", Lewis replied through a pancake. 

Kimi rolled his eyes. "Is Valtteri in the kitchen?" 

Lewis nodded. "D'yd fuck 'ester'ay?", he asked, his eyes huge and innocent. 

"I did not understand a single word in that sentence", Kimi replied with his best iceman face and went into the kitchen. Why the hell did Lewis even consider Valtteri and him _fucking_? Or maybe he had been trying to say 'talk', who knew. Kimi shouldn't be thinking about this. 

"Good morning, lads", he greeted as cheery as possible. Valtteri waved at him with a spatula from the stove and Nico looked like he was insane. "Who are you and what did you do to Kimi Räikkönen?", he asked. "Before you explain though, please carry this new stack of pancakes outside or Lewis will start complaining. Loudly." 

"I 'eard 'at!", Lewis yelled from outside. 

Kimi and Valtteri exchanged a Look before all three of them carried the remaining pancakes as well as some bread and honey outside to join Lewis. 

"Try breathing between stuffing that in your mouth and swallowing", Nico commented dryly when Lewis immediately made grabby hands for the new pancakes. 

He swallowed. He smirked. "Didn't hear you complaining about this exact thing yesterday night."   
Valtteri snorted into his coffee. "Jesus Christ, let me take a sip of my fucking coffee before I have to listen to you talk, would you?" 

"And here I thought Kimi would be grumpy in the mornings", Lewis said before he finally stuffed more pancake into his mouth. 

"I actually did think so too", Nico agreed and looked suspiciously at Kimi. 

Kimi just shrugged. "My charm is more easily accessible in the mornings." 

"That doesn't even make sense", Nico said with a frown and took a few of Lewis' pancakes. Lewis looked at Nico like he would bite his fingers off should he try to abduct more of his precious fluffy pancakes. Nico didn't seem phased by it, probably because he'd been bitten by Lewis before. 

Great, now Kimi's thoughts started to sound like Lewis. He shook his head over himself. "You're weird", he said without explanation and starting eating his bread. 

Valtteri made an approving noise and drained his coffee cup. "So", he started, apparently now ready to join the conversation, "what are you guys up to the next few weeks?" 

"We'll drive all the way up to Lapland", Nico told them. "We'll take the route along the Gulf of Bothnia. And then, when we're all the way up in Lapland there's this tiny airport close to the town of Törmänen. Lewis' jet is there and we'll fly back to Monte Carlo." 

"That sounds great!" Valtteri smiled. "There's not many people daring to go that far up north." 

"I did ask if we should bring our ski", Lewis commented. 

Kimi laughed. "Well, it is cold as fuck up there, but not cold enough for snow, I think. I hope you brought a warm jacket, though." 

Lewis smirked back at him. "We did, but I can think of a few more ways to keep Nico warm." 

"Sweet Jesus", Valtteri said and filled his cup with more steaming hot coffee. "Remind me why the hell I invited you here." 

"No idea, I'm so sorry", Nico replied. He didn't seem to be sorry at all though, considering the way he was smiling at Lewis. 

That was when it hit Kimi. He was smiling at Lewis like he had just said the best thing Nico had ever heard. 

Valtteri had looked at him like that yesterday. Twice. How odd. 

Kimi didn't get to think about this anymore though, since Valtteri asked him to pass the nutella. Their conversation flowed a lot more easily than on the previous evening and Kimi actually relaxed. 

"Don't forget to try out a sauna somewhere", Valtteri finally said when Lewis and Nico had started to gather their things. "For real, this time." 

Lewis put on his best innocent eyes. "We tried yours, Val, remember?" 

Valtteri only raised an eyebrow when Nico started to giggle and Kimi coughed. "I'm pretty sure you didn't. When I went to check if you turned off the heat again, the pipes weren't even warm. And still you were in there for an awfully long time..." 

"Well, thanks for having us!", Nico said a little too loudly, his ears pink. "It was great!" 

Lewis was still laughing. "Yes, Val, especially our stay in your sauna was awesome." 

"For real though", Kimi added when Valtteri looked very pained. "You should try an actual sauna. Not one of the attached-to-your-bathroom things, the real deal like Valtteri's." 

Lewis cocked his head. "Does your cabin only have one of the bathroom saunas?" 

Kimi nodded. A mistake. 

"You should go try Valtteri's, then. I'm sure you two could appreciate it's wooden flair and... the lake afterwards", Lewis suggested. 

"Yeah!", Nico sounded way too excited for Kimi's taste. "Go saunaing together! It'll be great!" 

Kimi already opened his mouth to object, but Lewis patted Val's shoulder. "You'd love to have Kimi for a little sauna session, right, Valtteri?" 

"Uhm", Valtteri said, a little awkwardly. He was blushing. "Sure." 

"Great!" Lewis rubbed his hands together like he had just set the ball rolling on an evil master plan. "Go for it this afternoon. You two are way too reclusive when you're alone", Nico added. "I still can't believe you didn't figure out you're neighbours for a week!" 

Valtteri ducked his head sheepishly and Kimi felt obliged to defend him: "We're Finnish, not a tea party." 

That made Lewis laugh way too much, but at least the two Mercedes idiots dropped the topic. "We should get going", Nico finally decided and after helping to clear the table, they put their bags in the AMG GT. "We'll see you guys after the break", Lewis said as a farewell. "Someone needs to add Kimi to our WhatsApp group. Val, you go do that. And reply to our messages, yeah?" 

"I will if they consist of actual conversation and not just sex jokes", Valtteri gave back. "But I'll add Kimi immediately. That's actually a good idea, Hamilton." 

"At your service", Lewis called and did a mock salute before squabbling with Nico over who got to drive. 

"You got to drive all the way up here! It's my turn you egotistical bastard!!" "No way, you drive like your own grandma!! We'll never get anywhere like that!" "It's my car. My turn to drive." "That's not fair! – Well, okay but then I get to drive the entire afternoon. The _entire_ , Nico!" "Shut up. Either I get to drive or I'm withholding sex." "You're an arse, Rosberg. Fuck you." "I love you too." 

Kimi and Valtteri watched the entire exchange, their heads turning from side to side as if they were watching a tennis game. "Fascinating", Kimi commented. 

"It's like experiencing a nature documentary live", Valtteri agreed. "Mating behaviour of Mercedes drivers." 

With a grin Kimi turned to face Valtteri. "Shouldn't you be displaying this behaviour too, then?"   
"No", Valtteri said self-assured. "I'm too Finnish." 

That made Kimi actually laugh out loud. They waved to Nico and Lewis – Nico had actually managed to get both the keys and into the driver's seat before Lewis had started the argument anew – and watched the silver arrow speed over the narrow road into the forest. 

"So", Valtteri sighed, "finally alone again." 

"Only me around to annoy you", Kimi gave back. "Do you want to go through with the saunaing? I admit that I've been eyeing the building in the past week. It's beautiful. But if you don't want to that of course fine." 

"No, no", Valtteri waved him off. "Of course we can go saunaing! You're supposed to do it in a group and you're the best group I got." Valtteri smiled his intense smile at Kimi again. This time, it sent a shiver down his spine. A good shiver. A tingly shiver. 

Kimi cleared his throat. "Sure. I'll have to do a few weight exercises before we can go though, what about this afternoon?" 

And with that they parted ways again, Valtteri probably to clean up the mess Lewis and Nico had left and Kimi to his weights. 

# 

After his weight training, Kimi had been sitting in the little rowing boat at the landing stage and had continued to read his thriller – he was pretty sure the butler was the murderer – until Valtteri had started to yell through the hedge once again. "Kimi? Are you there?" 

"I'm at the lake!", Kimi shouted back and climbed out of the boat. "What's up?" 

"Was just wondering if you're ready for the sauna trip!" The hedge rustled. 

"Yeah, give me a minute to take off my clothes and I'll meet you at the sauna building. Why the hell are you talking to me through the hedge again?" Kimi walked up to his cabin, waiting in front of the door on Valtteri's reply. 

"Too lazy to walk around it." 

"Dork", Kimi said with an almost fond smile before he disappeared inside to swap his clothes for a towel. 

Shortly after they stood at the sauna. "It should've heated up nicely by now", Valtteri said, looking at the door like he wasn't sure what to expect. "I just hope Lewis and Nico didn't mess my sauna up. I might actually kill them." 

Kimi chuckled. "They're not that stupid, I think." 

Before he could think about it too much Valtteri opened the door and revealed the – thankfully – clean sauna. "Get in, then", he grinned at Kimi. "Before all the heat gets out." 

Rolling his eyes, Kimi climbed in. "I don't know why everyone always says that." He hesitated for a moment, waiting until Valtteri had closed the door behind them, before he sat down on his towel.   
It was just a normal sauna, he tried to remind himself, but he still kept his towel over his crotch. Valtteri was sitting on the opposite bench of him and looking at him like he was contemplating their existence but then again he always had that look on his face. Still not sure what to do, Kimi stretched and tried to act like he had just forgotten that his towel was still spread over him. 

He was being a chicken, that's what he was. Valtteri didn't keep his towel over his crotch. 

Why did Kimi even think about Valtteri's crotch so much?

Yes, Valtteri was attractive but it wasn't like Kimi had never looked at him before. Just because they were out here in the Finnish nature, by chance only with each other's company... Kimi was probably just projecting, right? Valtteri was the only human around so of course Kimi's libido thought he was interesting. Not that he would give in, looking at Valtteri's groin was strictly off-limits.

"Is the heat alright?", Valtteri interrupted Kimi's musings. 

"Yeah, thanks", Kimi gave back, not even opening his eyes. "It's really nice." 

Maybe he should make a move. It wasn't like they had anything better to do, right? And what was an affair under colleagues. What happens in Finland, stays in Finland. Yeah, Kimi nodded to himself, he'd see if there was an opportunity – and further thoughts were getting lost in the steamy heat of the sauna anyway. 

When both Valtteri and Kimi were decently sweaty and hot, they turned off the heat and jumped right into the cool lake from the little steps leading from the sauna to the water edge. 

"Damn, that's good", Valtteri panted when he came up for air after diving into the water. Kimi did the splashiest running bomb he could manage which obviously led to a water fight. 

Laughing and trying not to inhale too much of the water Valtteri and Kimi chased each other through the lake, enjoying the feeling of their bodies cooling down again and just being carefree for a while.   
Kimi had dunked Valtteri into the water and laughed at him when he came up again, puffing and blowing and spitting water at Kimi. He looked adorable, like a grumpy, very wet cupcake. 

"Giving up already?", Kimi teased when Valtteri didn't try to get him back. 

Valtteri just smiled and there was that smile again. Kimi had a feeling it appeared more often the more time he spent with Valtteri. "I think I'll let you win this one." 

He looked so earnest, with water dripping into his eyes and one droplet hanging on his nose. Kimi suddenly realised how close they were standing. Not even an arm's length between them, Kimi could place his hands on Valtteri's cheeks so easily if he wanted to. 

The thing was, he really wanted to. To hold Valtteri and to kiss him and to feel his body against his own. Kimi was overcome with something that tugged at his heart and caused a tingly feeling in his belly and was Valtteri actually leaning in? 

With his heart thumping against his ribs, Kimi leaned forwards as well. He didn't touch Valtteri like he thought he might if he'd pull him in for a kiss, instead they just gravitated towards each other while there was still an awkward gap between them. 

Kimi could feel Valtteri's breath on his lips. It was warm and he could feel the way Valtteri's breath hitched when Kimi touched their lips together. Barely more than a brush, it couldn't even really be called a peck, they stood there in the lake, neither of them daring to move. 

The moment seemed to last forever and at the same time only a split second until Valtteri broke the silence by rapidly jumping back. 

"I... I just remembered... I think I need to feed Turbo", he stammered and with one last slightly panicked look at Kimi he was gone, out of the lake and hurrying back to his cabin, leaving Kimi in the cool water with a lot of questions and even more embarrassment. 

Kimi looked after him, confused and a little lost. He threaded his fingers through his wet hair and got out of the water as well, wrapping a fluffy towel around him and walking up to his cabin for a nice shower. His thoughts were with Valtteri the entire time. 

He was worried because Valtteri had run off, but at the same time kissing him had opened the flood gates and every Valtteri-related thought felt ten times more intense than it had ever before.   
Kimi thought about the way Valtteri had smiled at him, about the way the water had dropped over his body. The way his arse looked. 

With a groan, Kimi buried his face in his hands. "Why do I have to realise that I want to fuck him when he realises he never wants to touch me again", Kimi asked his shower head. It proved once again to be the best conversation partner he ever had by not bothering to reply. 

Kimi wished that would've been the last of it but of course it wasn't. Every second he now spent alone in his cabin, he was somehow thinking about Valtteri. Was Valtteri angry at him? Should he go over and ask if he was alright? Maybe Valtteri really had to go feed his stupid cat? What if Valtteri missed him? Did he miss Valtteri? Why was he thinking about Valtteri all the time? 

Kimi tried to smother himself with a couch pillow, having lost interest in the movie he was watching a while ago. His groan was stifled by the pillow on his face, but Kimi didn't feel the tiniest bit better. 

#

Kimi was a coward. This was now officially a true fact. He hadn't had the balls to go over and knock on Valtteri's door – even though he'd stalked him through the hedge but that really only made matters worse. Valtteri hadn't even been in his garden and it had been two days now since the sauna incident. Two days that Kimi had spent thinking about Valtteri and wondering what was happening to him. But he was a grown-up and occasionally he could act like one, so he had decided to let it go. If Valtteri wanted something from him he could very well come over himself – after all it had been Valtteri who had run off and not him. 

After all, Kimi was sitting in his garden swing with a beer and his thriller again. He still hadn't finished it, he had been too preoccupied with trying to distract himself from Valtteri. Yesterday, he'd rowed the boat across the lake again and spent all day hiding in the forest with a yoga mat and some strength exercises. But now he was over it, his weird attraction to Valtteri and the weird fall-out. And therefore he would now focus on this godforsaken book, damnit. 

To no one's surprise Kimi only managed to read one more chapter (maybe the butler wasn't the murder after all... this newly introduced grandaunt seemed very suspicious) before he got interrupted again. 

This time it was not by Valtteri-related thoughts, though, which he considered a success. It was Valtteri's stupid cat which Kimi definitely considered a disaster. 

"Meow", Turbo said, swishing her tail lazily and poking at something in front of her. 

"Oh no!" Kimi jumped out of the garden swing and, suspicious that it was a rat again, slowly came closer to the cat that was sitting on his patio. "I swear if that is a dead rat again I'll throw you in the dumpster, too." 

"Meow", Turbo replied. "Meow!" 

Of course it was a dead rat again and Kimi would swear under oath that the cat was proud. He started to preen herself, licking her paws like he had just accomplished a wonder. 

Kimi went to get the shovel and the broom. "I should throw it over the hedge again", he grumbled and tried to shoo Turbo away so he could clean up the rat. 

"Meow!", Turbo protested, hissing at Kimi when he tried to gently nudge her with the broom. 

"Listen, either you eat that thing or you let me clean it up", Kimi reasoned. "You don't seem to be the type that eats anything other than luxury cat foot so please scoot away a little, you fluffy monstrosity." 

Turbo didn't like to be called a monstrosity and stood up as elegantly as possible and glared at Kimi. He stalked away a few steps and sat down again, miffed that he had to move. 

"Thanks", Kimi mumbled and tried to get the rat onto his shovel. After poking at the thing twice, the dead rat jumped up. 

"Whatthefuck!" 

Kimi fell on his arse in his hectic try to get as far away from it as possible. The very not-dead rat was sniffing the air, its nose twitching from Kimi to Turbo and back. 

"Turbo!", Kimi screeched, crawling backwards. "Kill it!" 

But Turbo didn't seem to be interested in the rat anymore, he had started to lick her paws again, only stopping mid-lick to give Kimi the stink-eye. 

"Great", Kimi cursed under his breath, slowly getting up. The rat had come closer and Kimi tried really hard not to panic. Didn't rats transfer the plague?! 

Making another few steps backwards, he ran into the hedge that separated his cabin from Valtteri's. The rat clearly didn't understand the concept of personal space because it had apparently smelled something interesting, slowly coming closer to Kimi. Turbo hadn't moved, and Kimi was trapped. He didn’t want to get eaten by a rat. 

"Valtteri!!", he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Valtteri, help me!!" 

Weird kiss or not, Valtteri wouldn't leave him here to die, right? 

"Help!! Valtteri! Please!", he shouted, relived to hear quick steps coming to the hedge. 

"Kimi?", Valtteri's voice said through the brushwood. "Are you alright?" 

"No!! Help me!! Quick!!"

Thank god Valtteri was a quick study, he immediately surrounded the hedge and came running towards Kimi's cabin. 

Kimi had pressed himself as far into the hedge as possible, the rat only a feet away or so. "There's a rat!", Kimi screeched at Valtteri when he finally was close enough to get a good view on the situation. "Your goddamn cat brought a _living rat_ to me and now it's trying to bite me!" 

"What?!" Valtteri slowed down, the concern on his face fading into confusion. Seeing Valtteri worried about him made Kimi feel a little warm, though. And he'd come to his help, so he couldn't hate him completely, right? 

"The rat!", Kimi repeated, still sounding horrified. "Please take it away and kill it!" 

Valtteri looked from Kimi to the rat to Turbo, who was still not interested in anything but preening his fur. "You're... afraid of a rat." 

Kimi made an offended noise. "It's a really fat rat!!!" 

Starting to laugh, Valtteri made a grab for the shovel. "That's cute. The great Kimi Räikkönen crawled into a hedge because of a little rat." 

"Yeah, yeah", Kimi grumbled. "Make fun of me all you want. But please, make that thing go away!"   
Valtteri was still chuckling, but he nodded. He placed the shovel between Kimi and the rat and then he whistled between his teeth. "Turbo, be a good boy and clean this up." 

Hearing Valtteri's voice, Turbo actually looked up. 

"Turbo", Valtteri repeated sternly. 

"No way your stupid cat listens to-" That was as far as Kimi got before Turbo got up and jumped elegantly towards the rat. After a few minutes of hunting the smaller animal, Turbo bit down. The crunching sound made Kimi shudder in horror. 

"Jesus Christ", he said, a little pale and not ready yet to come out of the hedge. "Is it dead?" 

"Very", Valtteri confirmed with a smirk. "Good kitty. Thanks, Turbo." He crouched down and petted Turbo before the cat decided that he wanted his peace and disappeared with a meow around the corner of the cabin. Leaving the dead rat behind, of course. 

"Do you want me to get rid of it for you?", Valtteri asked Kimi. Kimi nodded quickly, thankful that Valtteri didn't just leave him with another dead rat. 

Valtteri disposed of it and put the shovel and the broom back into the shed before he came back to Kimi. "Are you going to come out of the hedge now?"

"Uhm, yeah", Kimi said, a little embarrassed now that the danger was gone. "Thank you. I fucking hate rats." 

Valtteri didn't look at him, but he nodded. "I'm sorry I threw that other rat back at you, then. I didn't know you had a phobia." 

"It's not a phobia!" A little shaky, Kimi sat down on the edge of the patio. "I just don't like them." 

Awkwardly, Valtteri stood there for a moment and looked down at Kimi, clearly not sure on what to do now. "Can I sit with you?", he asked hesitantly. 

"Of course", Kimi replied and tried to smile encouragingly. Before an awkward silence could settle over them, Kimi asked: "Are you alright?" 

"What?" Valtteri looked confused. "I don't mind rats, Turbo-" 

"No, no", Kimi interrupted. "Because of. You know. The lake." 

"Oh." 

Great, there was the awkward silence Kimi had tried to prevent. 

"I meant to apologize for that." Valtteri spoke quietly, his eyes fixed on the lake in front of them. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." 

"Make me uncomfortable?" Kimi blinked a few times, trying to get what Valtteri was saying. "You didn't make me uncomfortable." 

Valtteri snorted. "Oh come on, you didn't even take off your stupid towel in the sauna. You clearly weren't cool with being around me while naked and I..." He buried his face in his hands and groaned. 

"And you what?" 

"And I go ahead and kiss you like the fucking lovesick idiot I am even though you clearly don't like me like that!", Valtteri blurted out. 

Kimi tried to process that. "You're an idiot." He really needed to work his inter-personal relationship skills. 

Now Valtteri was looking at him like a kicked puppy. Jesus, that made Kimi's heart ache. 

"No, no, shhh", Kimi tried to remedy his harsh statement. "I... don't know where you got that from that... You know, I wouldn't... like you. Or whatever." There, that wasn't too bad. 

"What?" When had Valtteri's eyes gotten this dreamy rain cloud grey? Kimi felt like he could get lost in them. Which sounded horribly romantic, what the hell was wrong with him. 

"I..." Kimi's thoughts were swirling, he didn't know what to say. He was still looking at Valtteri, in his eyes and all he wanted to do was –

He hugged Valtteri. 

"Oh!" The surprised noise that escaped Valtteri was the cutest sound Kimi had ever heard and when Valtteri hugged him back, only slightly hesitantly, he sighed. 

"I'm bad at... this", Kimi mumbled into Valtteri's neck. He smelled really nice. Pulling back slightly, he still had his arms around Valtteri when he looked at him now. "So if I'm reading this wrong just... punch me or something, yeah? But don't run away again." 

And with that Kimi leaned forwards and kissed Valtteri, properly this time. Their lips touched softly and Kimi put a little more pressure into the kiss, waiting for Valtteri to react to him. With a sigh, Valtteri opened his lips and kissed him back, pulling Kimi closer where he still had his arms wrapped around Kimis shoulders. 

When they separated again Valtteri had his hands in Kimi's hair and he was a little out of breath, his eyes dark and big. "Wow", he whispered and smiled Kimi's favourite smile. 

"So", Kimi said, a little awkwardly when Valtteri just continued to stare at him. 

"I can't believe you like me back", Valtteri confessed quietly with his smile turning shy. "I was pining over you for so long, it's embarrassing." 

Kimi chuckled. "You're so cute, once I really looked at you I suddenly couldn't stop anymore." 

"That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say. Can I kiss you again?" 

Valtteri could kiss him again. They sat on the patio until it became too uncomfortable and Valtteri dragged Kimi over to his cabin. They sat on a cushioned bench there for a while more and Kimi might have thought he'd feel out of place in a situation like this but with Valtteri, he didn't. 

They didn't have to talk all the time, now that Kimi was comfortable enough to let the awkward silences be companionable silences. Valtteri stopped being shy after a few more kisses and managed to leave Kimi with a boner on the garden bench after climbing in his lap and kissing the living daylights out of him. 

"What have I gotten myself into", Kimi mumbled, watching Valtteri's arse as he walked into the house to get them two bottles of beer. He was happy. 

He was happy when he cooked dinner with Valtteri and he was happy when Valtteri asked him if he wanted to go on a morning run together tomorrow. He was happy when Valtteri randomly leaned over to him to kiss him when he forced him to watch a horrible movie and Kimi realised he didn't want this just to be a summer thing. Kimi really wanted this to be an always thing. 

Imagining to peel Valtteri out of his race suit, sweaty and warm, was one thing but imagining to be the first person Valtteri would talk to every morning and the last person he'd talk to in the night even with a race weekend going on around them was... not something Kimi usually did. He wanted to be Valtteri's rock. God, this was ridiculous. 

"What are you thinking about?", Valtteri asked him, cuddled up to him on the couch in front of Valtteri's ridiculously gigantic tv. 

"You", Kimi replied and smiled. "I seem to be doing this a lot, lately." 

"I make an impression like that", Valtteri snarked with a grin, but there was an underlying insecurity that Kimi had to kiss away immediately. 

One kiss turned into a make out session with Valtteri on Kimi's lap again and Kimi was starting to think this might be Valtteri's new favourite place. He loved it. 

Kimi was sucking a hickey right under Valtteri's jawline, biting and licking at the spot until it was purple and Valtteri moaned. "Mine", Kimi growled, his hands wandering over Valtteri's back to his arse. 

"Oh my fucking god", Valtteri whimpered when Kimi rocked them together, impatient to finally feel Valtteri skin on skin. He'd started to unbutton Kimi's button down with shaking fingers. "Can I take this off?" 

"You can take off whatever you want, baby, preferably all of our clothes", Kimi gave up in a low voice. "Where's your bed room?" 

"Upstairs – jesus Kimi you can't carry me I'm too heavy! – upstairs on the left." 

Turned out that Kimi could carry Valtteri (and he made a mental note to thank his personal trainer for all the weight lifting he'd made him do) and Valtteri could also undress Kimi while they were stumbling upstairs into the bedroom. Kimi lost his shirt somewhere on the way and Valtteri pulled his own over his head as soon as Kimi had put him down on the mattress. 

"Look at you", Kimi grinned, scattering kisses over Valtteri's chest and biting his nipples lightly. 

"Can't, too busy staring at you", Valtteri gave back and pulled Kimi up to kiss him again. Kimi moaned when Valtteri licked his lower lip and sucked it between his teeth and let Valtteri turn him onto his back so he could straddle him. They stayed like this until Valtteri had worked Kimi's fly open and with a growl Kimi rolled them back around, grinding down against Valtteri in the process. 

"Kimi", Valtteri moaned and pulled slightly on his hair. "Take that off!" 

Complying, Kimi got rid of his jeans and Valtteri of his shorts, both of them throwing their remaining clothes off the bed. Valtteri pulled Kimi close again, both of them moaning when their bodies finally touched without fabric between them. Kimi couldn't stop himself from thrusting his erection against Valtteri's a few times before he took a deep breath and slowed down, took the time to explore Valtteri's body instead of the frantic kisses and touches they had shared before. 

Kimi found out that Valtteri was a little ticklish so that he had to touch him with a little more pressure on his sides and that he had a spot on the inside of his right thigh that melted Valtteri into a puddle when sucked on properly. Valtteri on the other hand found out that Kimi was a horrible tease. He'd kissed his way down the insides of his thighs and over Valtteri's lower belly twice already but he still hadn't touched Valtteri's dick. 

"Please", Valtteri finally breathed, his hands fisting the sheets in an effort not to thrust his hips into the air. With a smirk, Kimi took Valtteri in his mouth and sucked him down. It took him a few moments to adjust to Valtteri's girth before he relaxed his throat enough that he could swallow around him. 

"Oh my fucking god, Kimi, I've been thinking about this, yes, please, don't stop", Valtteri babbled above him, one of his hands in Kimi's hair, pulling slightly. Usually Kimi didn't like people touching his hair but when Valtteri did it it seemed to send a shiver down his spine. 

Kimi moaned around his mouthful and focused on hollowing his cheeks out and using his tongue on him at the same time, bobbing his head up and down until Valtteri panted: "Kimi, Kimi, wait, I want you to fuck me, want to come with your cock inside me, wait!" 

Pulling off with a wet sound, Kimi smirked up at Valtteri. "Where's the lube?" 

For a moment Valtteri fumbled with his bed side drawer before he threw the lube at Kimi. "God, you're so hot", Valtteri said, a flush on his face that went all the way down over his chest. His lips were red and kiss-swollen and when Valtteri licked them Kimi couldn't resist and leaned up to kiss him again. 

"Ready?", Kimi whispered against Valtteri's lips when they stopped kissing for long enough that he managed to squeeze some of the lube onto his fingers. 

"Yeah", Valtteri gave back, his expression open and vulnerable. 

Kimi took his time to spread the lube over Valtteri's hole before he pressed the first finger in.   
"I'm not made out of glass, you know?", Valtteri panted when Kimi still hadn't gotten further than the first knuckle after starting to move it in and out slowly a few times. 

"Don't want to hurt you", Kimi mumbled and sucked a hickey under Valtteri's left pec. Valtteri bruised amazingly easy, Kimi couldn't resist to mark him everywhere. 

"You won't, I promise I'll tell you if it's too much." 

Kimi looked up at Valtteri, but he finally fucked his entire finger into him, taking his time again to look for Valtteri's prostate. "Two fingers, come on, Kimi, please!" 

With a growl, Kimi relented and Valtteri moaned when Kimi finally had two fingers inside of him, pressing both of them against his prostate. "Yes! There!" 

Slowly scissoring his fingers, Kimi continued to prepare Valtteri until he was basically begging him to fuck him. "You'll need three fingers", Kimi said, at this point a little out of breath himself. He had to hold back though, make this perfect for Valtteri. 

"Then fucking hurry up", Valtteri groaned. "Please, Kimi." 

Kimi tried to speed up as much as possible, but only after he could move three fingers easily inside of Valtteri he lubed his own dick up, giving in to the temptation to jerk himself a few times. 

"Okay", he said, hoisting up Valtteri's legs and slowly pressing inside of him. He bottomed out and it took all of his self-control to stop and wait for Valtteri to adjust.

"God, yes, please, Kimi!" Valtteri clawed at Kimi's back, moving his pelvis against Kimi and he took that as a sign that it was okay for him to move. 

He started with a slow and deep rhythm, the feeling of Valtteri clenching around him every time his cock dragged over Valtteri's prostate good enough that he thought he could come just from this.   
"Please", Valtteri begged though. "Fuck me, Kimi, come on." 

And well, Kimi was just a man. Having Valtteri under him like this, willing and open and so damn pretty, his cock - trapped between them - an angry red and precome dripping onto his belly, looking at Kimi like he'd never seen anything worth looking at before today. It was too much and Kimi snapped. He started to fuck Valtteri in earnest with fast, hard thrusts. Every time he was deep inside of him Valtteri made a punched out noise that might have been his name. 

Kimi couldn't stop looking at him. 

"I can't believe I got so lucky", Kimi panted. "God, you're so hot." 

"Yeah, oh my god, Kimi!" Valtteri was holding onto his arms, their bodies slotted together as closely as possible. "Kiss me", Valtteri whispered between two moans. Kimi did, even though the kiss was sloppy and lacked any kind of finesse. He managed to get a hand between them at the same time and it only took a few tugs on Valtteri's cock before he came all over their chests with a deep moan.   
Kimi followed him right over the edge, the clenching of Valtteri's inner muscles enough to make him come too. "Fuck, Val!"

Using the last of his energy to roll himself at least halfway off of Valtteri, Kimi laid there and tried to get his heart to calm down. 

"God, Räikkönen, you're something else", Valtteri finally said. He looked at Kimi and smiled. Kimi smiled back. "We should go take a shower." 

"In a minute. I don't think I can move right now." Valtteri made grabby hands for Kimi to hug him. "Cuddle me." 

Kimi chuckled. "I should've known that you're a cuddler." 

"I just like the way we fit together!" Valtteri snuggled against Kimi's chest and noted that Kimi pulled him closer into a more comfortable position. "Are you going to fall asleep now?"

"Maybe", Kimi said with a yawn. "Wake me up when you're ready for round two in the shower?"   
Valtteri laughed and pressed a kiss to Kimi's chest. "I'm keeping you." 

The warm feeling that spread inside of Kimi when he heard that made him tighten his grip on Valtteri. "I was counting on it", Kimi whispered and closed his eyes. He could really get used to this, he thought sleepily. Sharing his peace and quiet with Valtteri was really a damn good prospect. 

~Fin~


End file.
